Falling Inside the Black
by broodyleytons
Summary: Woody and Cassidy angst ensues. Dick and Cassidy brother bonding. Mac and Cassidy friendship. Logan adoptive brother figure to Cass. Laughter. Tears. Chills down your spine. And finally, Acceptance for who you are. MaDi, LoVe with a dash of slash. SumNsid
1. Author's Note

**Falling Inside the Black**

_Here is some big ole information you gotta know before you read this story. And you better read it because we don't wanna be hearin any complaints. Yeah I__** (sakurabound)**__have a hick accent at times. What are you gonna do bout it? (So that was gangster much?)_

So hey we **(broodyleytons and sakurabound)** had the most awesomeness idea ever. Really. We did. And we decided to write it. It has taken us two nights…with absolutely NO SLEEP. But it is done. Just for you. And you BEST love it. We don't own Veronica Mars, the songs "It Only Hurts" by Default and "Burnin' Up" by Jonas Brothers or the site . So after reading this fic there should be more Cassidy fics out there. Also this story goes with the lyrics "Falling Inside the Black" by Skillet and it is absolutely perfect.

Numero Uno (1). There is a light at the end of this tunnel, this dark and twisted tunnel. Trust us; it WILL get better and funny. I **(sakurabound)** have realized that I am dark and twisted with this fic. Anything dark and twisted…yeah that be me. But I am a happy person I swear! Like all the time!

Numero Dos (2). Pretty much Second Season never played out like it did on TV. Meaning: No bus explosion and Veronica was never raped. So, no, that means Cassidy didn't take a sky dive off of the Neptune Grand's roof on Grad Night.

Numero Tres (3). There is a mention of a slash pairing but it is very mild and it doesn't happen till the very, very end. THERE IS LoVe AND MaDi here, duh, it's me **(broodyleytons)** we're talking about.

Numero Cuatro (4). There is foul language in each chapter.

Numero Cinco (5). There are sexual situations which is why this is on the mature side. You have been warned.

Other than that go have fun and tell us what you think.

Oh that reminds us. We have a game for you all. If won, this game involves…cookies. As a reward. Internet cookies…but cookies nonetheless. And who doesn't like cookies? (If you are thinking to yourselves about the constant repeating of words…it is because we have been going on no sleep, Red Bull, Monster Energy drinks, Cheetos, Beef Jerky, Mc Donald's, Donuts, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, chocolate and coffee.) On with the game. Basically count up how many times Dick says "Dude," or any variation of the word. If you have the correct answer you not only get cookies but you will earn a pat on the back because you know how to count.

So read and be kind. This has to be our **(broodyleytons and sakurabound)** favorite story. I think once you read it you will feel the same. It is a tad bit off the regular of my **(broodyleytons)** usual romantic tragedy notions of stories so prepared to be shocked. I know I was. Hahaa.

On with the show! And be sure to review. Because reviews equal love. And this story sure deserves some love because it isn't all sunshine and daisies at the beginning.


	2. PART 1

**Falling Inside the Black**

Mac and Cassidy were laying on the couch in the living room, his hand was inching up her back under her shirt and he was slightly nervous and Mac could tell so she wrapped her legs around his tiny waist and grounded herself into him slightly as she started to kiss down his neck. Finally, Cassidy reached her bra and laid a shaky palm over it, tentatively touching it ever so softly as he too grounded himself down onto her.

Mac moaned and arched up into his touch as his lips found hers again. She could tell her breathy moan turned Cassidy on and she felt him hardened. Getting irritated that he was only fondling her breast; Mac decided to take control and flipped them over so she was on top. Cassidy gasped as their positions were reversed. He had never been with a girl like her before, he wasn't used to this. Mac began to grind herself on him and he moaned out loud. She lowered herself down his body and she massaged his bulge beneath his jeans, "How about we take care of this?" she whispered as she sucked on his nipple, and then lightly breathing on it to make it harden. She guided her hand to his belt buckle and undid it. Cassidy's mind was in the midst of passion, his body had never responded like this before even during his own hand jobs. Mac excited with Cassidy's reaction to what she was doing proceeded to unzip his jeans. Hearing the buzz of his zipper, Cassidy's eyes popped open and he stared up at the ceiling, the past unraveled.

_Cassidy glanced outside Mr. Goodman's office door. He was hoping that he was going to get to play in the game today. Mr. Goodman had said that if he was a good boy he might get to. He hopes that he was. _

_The door opens. Mr. Goodman walks in, "Cassidy, if you want to play, there's something that you need to do for me, okay?" He glanced at Cassidy's smiling face, "You do want to play, don't you?" Cassidy nodded. "I'll do anything." _

"_Please, stop." A tear slid down. "It's okay. It feels good." _

Mac stopped her actions when she felt that Cassidy had gone limp. At first she was a little pissed, here she was trying to take their relationship to the next level and he couldn't keep it up? What? Did she disgust him? She must really be that sickening to be with so she released his dick from her mouth and sat up, wiping her mouth shamefully on the back of her hand. As she is fixing her hair and straightening out her shirt she noticed that Cassidy hadn't moved or said a thing since she stopped. "Cassidy?" She asked.

Cassidy's head was facing upwards and his eyes were tearing up and red. He was also biting his lip, pretty hard too, Mac was wondering if it was going to start bleeding soon. She also noticed that his hands were locked in fists at his sides, clenching and unclenching with each second. "Cassidy, you are kind of freaking me out…Cassidy?" She leaned her head forward to look more clearly into his eyes and saw a tear fall down his cheek. Afraid something was really wrong with Cass; Mac got off the bed and ran up the stairs to get Dick.

She really didn't want to go up into Dick's room because…well, he is Dick and there might be things in Dick Casablancas' room a simple, easy going girl like Mac Mackenzie should never see. _Simple? Easy going? Really Mac? You just tried to give your boyfriend a blowjob and he cried. _

As she reached Dick's door she prepared herself for the worse and opened it up. As she was doing that she mentally smacked herself for not knocking. Then when she saw Dick sitting on his bed watching porn she really smacked herself in the forehead, bringing her hand to her face to shield her from what may or may not be exposed it his room like…little Dickie. "Ewe, Dick shut that off! I need you down stairs, something is wrong with Cassidy." _Knock. Always, ALWAYS knock Mackenzie! Jeez._ Mac thought to herself.

Dick jumped up like he just got caught with his hands in the cookie jar and shut the TV off and zipped his pants up. "Um, er Ghostworld? Why are you in here…?"

Mac dropped her hand and gave him a 'are you kidding?' stare. "Seriously? I just told you, Cassidy is acting weird and I think he like blacked out or something."

Dick just stood there, staring at his younger brother's girlfriend like she had grown another head.

"Dick! Don't look at me like that, come on," Mac turned around and started for the stairs.

Dick took a deep breath and followed her, not sure why. Like he cared what bothered his little bro and his nerdy girlfriend.

"Where did he go?" Mac looked around the living room for and trace of where Cassidy went.

Dick shrugged as he stepped off the last step of the landing. "Guess he like skedaddled."

Mac turned around to glare at Dick but saw he was walking into the kitchen. Sighing to herself, she sat down on the couch and pulled a pillow onto her lap and prayed Cassidy was just in the bathroom or something and that he didn't just runaway from her.

When Dick returned with two glasses of water Mac was surprised to say the least. She thought he would just go back to his room and leave her alone. Which she wanted. Badly.

"So what did he do?" Dick asked as he sat down next to Mac and flipped the TV on.

"Why do you think he did something? I could have done something?" Mac crossed her arms over her chest and bit the inside of her cheek, refusing to look anywhere but at the TV.

"Mac, you came to my room which I am still trying to figure out how you knew which one mine was, to get me 'cause my baby brother was acting weird. Seriously? He must have done something cuz you were all sorts of freaked out."

"I don't think I have ever heard you say my name," Mac said aloud, more to herself, but Dick still heard it.

"Wanna _scream _mine? It could be fun. I have always wanted to see a geek in action." Dick smirked and earned a solid punch from Mac in the arm.

"Shut up," She got up and headed for the door. She wasn't going to take this from Dick, she didn't deserve it either. And plus, she really needed to find Cassidy.

"Wait, talk to me. How is my bro? I haven't talked to him in ages."

Mac rolled her eyes before walking back to the couch, standing in front of him, her arms still crossed. "Maybe if you actually acted like you wanted to spend time with him you would know how he is doing?" She hissed.

Dick was taken aback with her tone, but unfortunately fell silent and bowed his head.

"That's what I thought." Mac huffed and stormed out of the Casablancas' residents.

--

Cassidy ran his hands over his face as he sat on a picnic bench by the beach. He was such a pussy. He was so disgusted with himself. Mac was trying to be an awesome girlfriend and god he loved her for what she was doing, but it didn't feel right and he had to have that flashback and ruin it and he was pretty sure he freaked her out even more. He couldn't remember all the details outside of his flashback but he recalled going limp and her stopping. God he felt horrible! And then he had heard her run up the stairs, assuming to go get Dick, and he ran. Dick was the LAST person Cassidy wanted to talk about what he was going through. It was easy for Dick to get girls and screw them; it was basically next to breathing in Dick's handbook.

He could call Mac and tell her he was fine, they were fine, but…he didn't feel fine, they were not fine. Nothing was fine.

--

"Hun, you are going to need to go home, you're temperature is elevating." The old, chubby nurse told Cassidy as she handed the phone over to him. "What's a number we can call?"

"Um yeah, my stepmom should be at home. The number is 555-3428." Cassidy says and prays to god Kendall is home. The one day he hitches a ride with Dick he gets sick.

"Got another one Hun? No one is answering."

Cassidy closed his eyes and mumbled "Shit," Before rubbing his forehead. His head was trying to attack him and his stomach felt like there were knifes sticking in it while he felt a cold sweat envelope around is body. "Uh,"

"Don't you have a brother that goes here? Can't he take you home? Lunch break is coming up soon? Isn't his name Richard or something?" The nurse asked as she clicked her mouse.

"Dick," Cassidy mumbled.

"That's not a very nice way to talk about your brother." The nurse gasped.

"No, he goes by Dick. I am going to just lie down for a bit." Cassidy headed for the cot.

Dick walked into the front office and saw Gia standing there in a cute miniskirt getup and smirked as he walked behind her and threw an arm around her. "Get naughty Gia? Need some detention?"

Gia slouched and squished her nose slightly before pursing her lips shut. "No, I am cramping really bad so I called my dad to bring me some Midol."

Dick pulled his arm off her shoulders and shuddered, too much information for this early in the morning. "Oh. Gross." He shuddered once more before walking down the short hallway to the nurse's office.

As he entered the room he did thumbs up at the nurse and winked at her. "I'm Dick, is Beaver here?" He looked around for his brother and frowned when he wasn't in plain sight.

"My NAME is Cassidy,"

Dick looked around. "DUDE! Are you like…invisible?" Dick stood still and looked around once more.

Cassidy walked out of the curtain that was around his cot. "No idiot," He deadpanned. "I need a ride home; I am not feeling too hot." He coughed, feeling like complete shit, hating the fact he had walked home from the beach last night in the freezing rain.

Dick felt Cassidy's forehead. "Feels like you are feeling a lot of hots."

"That doesn't make sense Dick." Cassidy rolled his eyes.

"What DOES make sense in your world Beaver? Leaving your girlfriend at the house last night? Cuz' that was totally NOT cool or hot." Dick scuffed his heel on the tile.

"Shut up Dick, that was none of your business!" Cassidy snapped.

"When Ghostworld walks into my room and says you went all weird it kind of makes it MY business little bro." Dick reached out and messed up Cassidy's hair.

"Dick, SHUT UP," Cassidy clenched his fist.

"Enough you two, Richard, is there any way you can take your brother home during lunch? It says here on his paperwork that you are allowed to take him from school." The nurse looked up from her thick rimmed glasses.

Dick snapped his fingers and slouched slightly to the right. "Yikes, nope I can't I have a …test to make up."

Cassidy closed his eyes and sighed. "Please Dick, I am really not feeling too well."

"I know his parents, I can take him home."

The nurse, Dick and Cassidy all looked to the door at Mayor Woody Goodman.

Dick grinned and patted the back of Cassidy's head, a little hard. "See little dude, you've got a ride home."

Cassidy gulped and stared at his brother helplessly then looked at Woody. He felt chills run down his spine when Woody grinned lecherously down at him. He felt like he needed to drench his entire body in bleach just because of that familiar grin.

Cassidy looked back at his brother once more, silently, secretly begging him to step up but sadly Dick just continued to nod and smile at him.

"Come on Cassidy," Woody placed his callous hand on the middle of Cassidy's back and steered him towards the door smiling back at Dick. "Hey Dick, maybe sometime you can join me for a round of golf one of these days?"

Dick nodded. "Sure thing Mr. G," He said, walking back to class.

Woody walked out the door with Cassidy who turned his head slightly to Dick and said in a regular tone, "I wish you would be the brother I need."

Dick froze in mid step but then continued on.

--

After a silent drive, Goodman stepped out of the car and walked to the passenger side. Cassidy was halfway out of the vehicle when he stumbled. He expected to meet the concrete but instead Goodman made it around in time to wrap his arms around his waist. "You okay son?"

Cassidy nodded distractively as he felt Woody's fingers slide between two buttons on his shirt, lightly caressing his stomach.

Goodman leaned down to Cassidy's ear. "You've been working out haven't you?" Not giving Cassidy time to respond, he said, "Come on; let's get you up into that bed." He started walking with Cassidy leaning on his shoulder.

As they made it to the front door Woody reached to press the doorbell but Cassidy spoke up before he had the chance to. "No one is home…right now. We keep the key under the mat." Cassidy looked at Woody and then quickly reached down and grabbed the key to unlock the door.

"This is a nice place you got here," Goodman said, looking at all the expensive valuables adorning the Casablancas home.

"Yeah, thanks," Cassidy said distractively trying to make his way to the couch.

"When do you think your parents are going to get home? I wouldn't want to leave someone as sick as you by yourself."

Cassidy nodded.

Woody glanced around until his eye caught the uncleanliness state of the house, especially the kitchen. Old pizza boxes and beer bottles covered the countertops while dishes were pilled insanely high in the sink and trash bags after trash bags were sitting in the corner by the back door and looked like they hadn't been touch in weeks.

"Cassidy, judging by the state of this house, your parents haven't been home for a while now have they?" Goodman stalked in front of Cassidy, staring down at him.

Cassidy swallowed hard. "I don't know what you're talking about. They are here, they will be back soon."

"Don't lie to me Cassidy! Tell me the truth, you can trust me. Remember? I am not like your father…" Woody walked closer to the sick boy and tilted his head to look him in the eye. "Where are they?"

Cassidy shook his head. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want my brother and me to get in trouble."

Woody crouched down to Cassidy's level and grabbed his hand. "You know, Cass, I am a business man. In the real world this is how these sort of things work; I scratch your back and you scratch mine."

Cassidy bit his lip while staring back at Goodman, trying to think up a way out of this. He couldn't be doing this again. How much more would he have to suffer before all of this would finally be over?

"You know I have done a lot of charity work in my years and foster care isn't the greatest place to be. Siblings rarely stay together." Goodman put emphasis on 'rarely'. "It's a tough world and you sure are a good kid. I wouldn't wish that on anyone especially my good little player."

Cassidy snapped his head up and swallowed harshly with tear filled eyes. "What would I have to do?"

Goodman placed his hand on Cassidy's thigh and gently caressed it. "You just get better and I will be seeing you soon." He grabbed a nearby throw blanket and handed it to the boy. But before he left, Woody planted a kiss on the top of his head.

As he walked out the door he commented, "Drink lots of fluids."

When he heard the front door close Cassidy balled up the blanket and threw it in anger at the wall as hard as he could with being unwell.

--

A day later, Mac was sitting outside eating her lunch and when she saw Cassidy approaching her she smiled and scooted over for him to sit down next to her. He smiled back and laid his book bag down. Mac leaned in to kiss him but he backed away causing her to furrow her brows.

"Oh, I am still feeling sick." He said and started eating his lunch. "I'm probably going to go home after lunch."

Mac looked down at her nails and took a deep breath. "Let's talk." Mac said as she put her cafeteria tray down on the seat beside her and turning back to Cassidy who seemed to be in another world. "Cass, we need to talk." She said a bit louder with a strained smile.

Cassidy laid his tator tots down on the table in front of him as well. "The single most four words that are attention grabbers." He mumbled.

Mac chose to ignore that and sat up straighter. "I feel like you are pushing me away, like you don't want us to move forward at all." She stared down at her nails briefly before looking back at Cassidy. "Do you…want us to be together together? Cuz if you don't want to or if you're nervous that's okay too cuz I am too."

"Can we please not talk about this here?" Cassidy ducked his head and darted his eyes around the quad.

"I think we need to talk about it right now, here, or you'll just runaway." Mac said. "Like you always do," She mumbled to herself. "Veronica says its normal-"

"What? You talked about me to Veronica Mars?" Cassidy asked defensively, his nostrils flaring faintly.

"Yes, she just said that it was normal and to just talk to you about and,"

Cassidy looked away. "We are NOT talking about this here,"

Mac closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again and taking a deep breath. When she looked at Cassidy he looked like he was about to crawl out of his skin and she couldn't stop wondering what was going on with him. He was really starting to make Mac feel unwanted.

After watching him for a few minutes, Mac sat up and leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Hey," Cassidy didn't even flinch. "Hey," She cooed and placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed it softly.

_With hands on flesh, he whispered, "Doesn't that feel nice?" _

Cassidy's head snapped to the side and glared down at Mac. "Don't. Touch. Me." He ordered coldly and then looked away again.

Mac flung her hand to her side quickly and started breathing heavily and feeling tears spring her eyes. "Okay, I can't do this anymore Cass." She clasped her hands together and twirled her thumbs. Keeping her head tilted down and blinking tears away, she continued. "I tried ya know? I really did but I just, I just don't feel like you want me, want to be with me like I want to be with you. I can't take feeling like a disturbance or a letdown anymore. I just can't stand the thought that I keep thinking to myself that I repulse you. " She felt a tear fall down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away before he could see it. "I guess what I am trying to say is I am done trying." Mac fell silent and got up, pulling her messenger bag to her shoulder. "With the way that you're acting, you would think you're gay," Mac said as she turned away, breaking into tears.

Cassidy leaned his head into his hands, and streaked his fingers through his hair.

Unbeknownst to them, Dick rounded the corner and took a step forward. He shook his head and continued in the other direction.

--

Later that evening, Mac walked quickly to the front entrance of the Casablancas' home so she could give Cassidy back every teddy bear he had ever won her, every piece of jewelry he had ever bought her, and every mix tape he had ever made her. Placing her foot on the first step, she was blinded by automatic sensors. Her free hand went to shield her eyes, and when she had almost completely escaped the lights by continuing up the walkway, blaring music met her ears as Dick drove up the drive in his truck.

Dick rushed to kill the engine and unbuckled, jumping out of the driver's seat. "Hey, Mac, wait up," Dick jogged over to Mac and punched some numbers into a little plastic box on the side of his house and like magic all the lights shut off; all that was lighting the path now were little garden lanterns.

Mac paused and just stood there in her spot, not really sure why since she wanted to get home.

He looked sneakily into the medium sized box she carried in her arms and raised an eyebrow at her before using his index finger to pick up a pair of boxers buried in the mess. After inspecting them keenly, Dick moved them aside to look at Mac. "You've worn these?"

Mac shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah,"

Dick grinned before tossing them in the air and catching them. "Dude, you've been in my pants." His grin grew bigger, if possible, as he pocketed the boxers in his back pocket.

Mac blushed, realizing too that she had worn Dick's boxers-thinking they were Cass'.

Dick chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on lets go inside."

Mac ducked her head low as she blushed harder. She didn't understand why though, she just broke up with Cassidy for God's sake. Why did she feel so…weird around Dick? And why was her stomach going all fluttery? _Must be the nerves from what I am about to do._

"So uh you and the Beav…break up?" Dick asked as he leaned up against the back of the couch, folding his arms. He let his eyes travel down her body stopping briefly at where her shirt rode up.

Mac moved the box to her right hip and pushed some hair behind her ear with her left hand. "How…how did you know we broke up?" She asked trying to remain cool and collective which was becoming harder by the second with Dick staring at her like that.

Dick raised his eyebrows and nodded to the box. "You brought a box of his sentimental values and shit, even I know that's q for a breakup." He stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer, popping the top off he took a swig. "So do you want to just drop that off…or do you feel the need to do the honorable thing and do it face to face…?" Dick pointed to the box again with his beer.

Mac looked at the box and then back at Dick. "I think I need to do this in person."

Dick heard some shuffling from behind him and turned around. He saw his little brother lying on his side facing him and he didn't look all that great. After feeling Cassidy's forehead, Dick turned back around. "Let's not wake the Beav,"

Mac pushed herself up on her tippy toes to see Cassidy sleeping. She nodded and sat the box on the bottom step of the staircase.

Dick launched himself off the edge of the couch and walked over to the box and sat down next to it. He started to pick through some of the items before stopping at a Melissa Etheridge CD. Picking the CD up and giving a once over, he turned to Mac and raised his eyebrows. "He gave you this? He owned this CD?"

Mac propped herself up against the wall next to the door, crossing her left foot over her right. "Yeah, so?"

Dick shook his head and dropped the CD back into the box with the others. "My brother is fucking gay dude," He blurted, causing Mac's head to snap up and look down at Dick wide eyed and mouth agape. Dick's head slowly rose at the same time to meet Mac's gaze.

"You-"

"How-"

"You go first," They both said and started cracking up. "Shhh," Dick laughed and pointed to the couch but he made no attempt to stop his deep laugh.

Mac brought her hand to her mouth and tried to muffle the laughter.

Once the laughter settled down to a sigh and deep breath, Mac sat down in front of Dick. "I don't know he has just been acting weird lately and then he went all psycho on me at lunch today." Mac bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at Dick. He was listening well and it surprised her a lot. "He um, he didn't." She struggled with the words.

Dick made a 'oh' sound and nodded. "It's okay," Dick knew what she meant and could tell she felt uncomfortable talking about it. He took another drink of his beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "He uh, he never wanted to come along to the shooting range with Dad and I and he'd rather hang out with his pals from the debate team than score chicks with Logan and I. Oh also at Shelley Pomroys' End of the School party Beaver totally had the chance to bang this chick and he couldn't even do it." He sputtered and took another swig of beer.

Mac felt uncomfortable again. Maybe it wasn't her, maybe Cassidy just couldn't…perform. The thought of Cassidy possibly being gay was becoming more and more logical.

They sat like that for a couple minutes before Dick spoke up. "So what else is in that box?"

Mac looked up and let a small smile crept across her face. "Oh just teddy bears, jewelry, stuff like that." She shrugged, hoping he hadn't planned on unlashing it all because there were some notes he had written to her in there as well and they were personal.

Dick finished off his beer and stood to stretch making his shirt rise up in the front slightly. "Well, listen, I will make sure he gets the box and let him know you came bye."

Mac rose as well and nodded, smiling. "Thanks Dick," She was half way out the door when Dick called her name. "Hm?"

"I will see you around at school okay?"

Mac smiled. "Yeah sure," Then she was gone.

Dick shook his head, chuckling to himself. Since when did he think Mac's dimples were cute and what was up with him liking her laugh? _What the fuck dude? _He thought to himself as he climbed the stairs and went into his room.

Once there was silence, Cassidy fell back asleep.

--

Cassidy glared at the clock wishing that it would make time go faster. He only had one more hour until he could go home and pretend that this day had never happened. He just wanted to make it through the rest of the day without anymore surprise visitors, waterworks, or confessions of secrets.

_Cassidy was staring at the back of Mac's head in Creative Writing class. He was surprised he wasn't burning a hole into her head. He was feeling horrible about everything. He felt like it was his entire fault, all of it. If he could have just fucking followed through with Mac then maybe she would still be his and he would have someone to talk to about Woody. Not that he could or would now, it was too embarrassing and hard; that would risk too many memories coming out. It would be like throwing salt into his wounds all over again. Why couldn't he have a normal life? Why couldn't he have parents who were still married like Mac's or at least a dependable dad like Veronica's or a cool older brother that was into interesting things instead of how some ass looked on some chick. _

"_Cassidy Casablancas, you are needed in the principal's office," Mrs. Geiger held up a pink slip in the air before laying it down on her desk. "Oooh, the Beav's in trouble." The students laughed and pointed. "Quiet down." Mrs. Geiger said before going back to her lecture._

_Cassidy stood up and walked to front of the class, swiftly snatching the slip in his hand on his way out the door. As he walked to the office, he wondered what he could have done to merit such a punishment. He could not think of anything. He was always a model student; Dick was the one that had his own chair. _

_Cassidy walked into the office and the front desk lady smiled at him. "Just go on in Cassidy, he will be in there in a minute." _

_He nodded and walked towards the principal's office. As he entered the small office he noticed Mr. Clemmons wasn't sitting at his desk so he just sat down in one of the two chairs. Grasping the arm rest with his hands he ran his fingers over something engraved then outlined in sharpie, 'Dick C.' Cassidy shook his head. _That's my brother for you._ He thought to himself._

_The door shut and Cassidy saw Woody walk over to the desk. He sat down and rested his elbows on the surface and steeped his fingertips together. _

"_What… what are you doing here?" Cassidy asked gob smacked. "Where's Clemmons?" _

_Woody leaned back in the chair like he owned the placed. "Oh I had to speak to the freshman class to inform them that this is the most important year because they can't be affording to screw up this early in the ballgame. Mr. Clemmons had a board meeting with the superintendent." Woody stood and casually walked over to the front of the desk and perched on the edge of it. "So, are you feeling any better today? Did you drink a lot of liquids last night?" _

"_Yes sir," Cassidy replied while he inconspicuously glanced towards the door. He didn't realize that he had been nervously shaking his leg until, "Stop that," Woody knocked it flat on the floor. "You're giving me a headache with all that incessant tapping. And quit looking at the door, I sent everyone to an early lunch." _

"_Oh, s-ss-sorry s-ssir…" Cassidy stammered, trying to calm himself. _

"_Are you sure that you're alright, Cassidy?" Woody slid off of the desk to saunter around a sitting Cassidy and he stopped right behind him. "Why so tense? You've known me for years and I've never done you any physical harm. I may be mayor, but I am still the same old baseball coach and you're still the same child that wants to be a good boy for me." He added as he began to knead Cassidy's tight muscles. "I just want you to relax. Can you do that for me, Cassidy? I think it's time that you keep your part of the bargain." _

_For Cassidy the rest of the time in the office passed by in a blur. _

"_Let's get you out of all these layers." A torn off shirt. _

"_You have such milky skin." Shaking. _

"_Place your hand here." So hard, but getting harder. _

"_Let's go a little more south. I want to feel you. I bet you've grown." A belt undone. Pants hugging the hips. _

"_Come with me." _

"_This is only considered half of the payment. Get out of here and I'll see you again." _

_  
--_

_  
Once Cassidy got out of the office he ran straight to the boy's restroom, shoving the door open as hard as he could with his body. He walked straight to an empty stall and locked himself inside. He sat down on the toilet seat and threw his head in his hands and tugged at his hair, pulling it hard then smacking himself on the head a few times before he let the tears roll down his cheeks. _

_Logan walked into the boy's restroom and over to the sink to wash his face. He paused for a moment when he heard someone crying or sniffling so he turned around and glanced between the four or five stalls and saw feet under one. Deciding it was none of his business he went back to checking himself out in the mirror. Suddenly he heard a loud cry and a noise right before the occupied stall's door flung off its hinges and missed Logan by a few feet. Logan looked at the door and then up into the mirror and saw a broken Cassidy, blotchy red face and his eyes were red as well; he was crying. "Cass?" Logan turned around and walked towards the stall where Cassidy was sitting in. He leaned in to help Cassidy out but Cassidy flinched away from his touch._

"_Don't, I am fine," Cassidy growled, shaking with anger._

"_Cassidy, you just fucking kicked the fucking door off its hinges! Either you are part of the Fantastic Four or something is seriously bogging you." Logan reached in again and this time succeeded with dragging Cassidy out of the stall but what surprised him the most was when he did Cassidy clung to him like a life jacket and started to break down. "Beav, it's okay," Logan patted his back. He was worried about his best friend's younger brother. _

"_My name…my name is fucking Cassidy!" He sobbed._

"_Okay, Cassidy, what's wrong? What happened?" Logan asked. _

_Cassidy pulled away from Logan and wiped his face over with his hands before taking a few breaths to calm himself but once he started talking it didn't help at all. "Everything, fucking everything. Mac dumped me. My father is...who knows where and my mother…" He hiccupped. "She doesn't really qualify as that anymore wouldn't you say? I can't breathe through my god damn nose because I am sick. Then there is the reason behind the reason for why Mac broke up with me cuz I am a pussy, a fucking pussy, I think I may be gay and I think she may have detected that. Then I am being molested by the fucking mayor which I think is why I think I am gay which is just fucking fabulous, awesome," Cassidy ran his right hand through his brown hair and did a short intake of breath before sliding down the wall. "I can't do this alone anymore, I can't," Cassidy sobbed harder than he ever had in his life, his head in his hands and his body making a rocking motion. _

_Logan was sure his jaw was on the floor. Woody Goodman molested Cass? When? How long ago? _

_Logan could feel his blood boiling at that thought. Who the hell did that god damn son of a bitch think he was? The Mayor? Okay so he was the mayor but he was pretty sure molesting and screwing up teen boys heads wasn't in the fucking job description! "It's going to be all alright Cass, it is going to be alright I, we are going to fix this," Logan pulled Cassidy up into his arms and dusted imaginary lint off his shoulders and patted him tough to get his attention but all Cassidy did was stare at Logan._

"_How are we going to fix this? With a fucking band aide? Anyway, it doesn't matter I owe him," Cassidy whimpered._

He owes him? What?_ Logan thought but he didn't have the time to ask him because the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and fifth period was starting in exactly five minutes. _

_Cassidy just stood and looked at Logan, silently begging him not to say anything, and rushed out of the bathroom._

Cassidy jumped as someone placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cassidy, the bell rang. Everyone left to go home. Are you okay hun?" Mrs. Geiger asked kindly truly worried for her top student.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really, just…just day dreaming I guess. Later." Cassidy got up and gathered his books into his bag and walked out of the classroom.

As Cassidy was walking out in the parking lot he felt a strong hand grab his arm. "Come on Cass," Cassidy relaxed when he recognized the voice to be Logan's.

"Hey what happened earlier?" Logan asked in a low voice as they were walking.

Cassidy pulled on his backpack strap, bringing it tighter against his shoulders. "This is neither the time nor the place, Logan."

Logan sighed, agreeing with him. "Okay at least tell me how long it has been going on."

Cassidy turned his head to look Logan in the eye, trying to decipher if he could trust Logan Echolls. He had already said too much without actually wanting to. But he figured that telling Logan would be safer than to telling Dick. He was about to answer him when he heard someone whistle loud.

"Hey, dudettes! Over here if you want your ride."

Logan let out a frustrated sigh at Dick. Now Cassidy was going to close down completely around his older brother.

As Dick pulled out of the student parking lot he looked at Cass in the rearview mirror and grinned. "Heard you were sent to the principal's office little bro." Dick popped his head further up to see Cassidy's face. "Did you get to sit in my chair?"

Cassidy smiled. "Yeah saw your name and everything," _Everything…_he thought and went back to looking out the window.

Logan looked at Cassidy through the rearview mirror as well and grimaced, then turned to look at Dick and smirked. "Heard Madison Sinclair dumped her water on your head today at lunch,"

"Shut up Logan," Dick glared at Logan and punched him with his right hand, steering the truck with his left. "Yeah, well I heard that Ronnie is getting back together with that Troy dude. They apparently met up and then _hooked_ up at Hearst for the welcoming all freshman thing."

Cassidy rolled his eyes. _Dick can tease everyone else at their short comings or mishaps but oh no can't take it. Typical Dick._ Cassidy thought, shaking his head.

"Whatever, I am over Veronica," Logan countered back but both Dick and Cassidy knew that was complete bull.

Cassidy sighed happily to himself as he saw the mansion come into view and they were parking in the drive. He bolted out of the truck and up the walkway to the front door.

"What's up with Eager Beaver?" Dick chuckled and locked the truck as they walked to the front door.

"Just go easy on him dude, he is going through a lot lately." Logan said.

"What? Ghostworld dumping him? So what, he could have like another woman on his arm in an hour tops; the ladies love them some Casablancas'. But he won't cuz he's Cassidy." Dick rolled his eyes and walked into his house.

"Just, just go easy on him alright?" Logan repeated and Dick just nodded absentmindedly as he headed for the fridge for some afternoon snacks and beer.

--

The next day, Cassidy shuffled from room to room, double checking all the doors and windows, making sure that they were all locked and securely latched. He didn't want to leave anything up to chance. Home should be the safest place for a child, but Cassidy hadn't felt safe in a long time. If it wasn't his Dad throwing emotional abuse at him, it was Woody doing unspeakable acts against him.

He looked to his watch. School was already half over. Dick was probably doing what he did best, being a dick. Cassidy had lied to his brother this morning. Sure, he had lied to his brother before, but for some reason this lie felt much bigger even if all he had said was that he didn't feel too well. And all Dick had said was to be sure to drink plenty of fluids. Like Cassidy hadn't heard that one before.

Dick would be proud, Cassidy thought. He was already honoring his promise of keeping himself hydrated as grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge, along with some turkey, mustard, and cheese. He placed everything on the counter as he found a knife and the loaf of bread. He took out two pieces and started on making a sandwich.

Cassidy reached out to grab the knife that had slid under the loaf of bread when he saw someone out of the corner of his vision creeping up behind him. He instinctively began to strike out against the intruder, but the intruder realized that his position had been compromised and he pushed Cassidy up against the counter holding him against it with his body. One hand held Cassidy's mouth and the other his head, not giving him any room to maneuver.

--

"Today we have a guest speaker. I expect you all to behave like the juniors and seniors you are and show some Neptune pride." Mrs. Hauser demanded.

Dick tipped over to the right in his chair, chewing on his pencil. "We are in Sex Ed what kind of Neptune pride does she want us to show?"

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Helga Taupa. I am very excited to be here today. It is important you all are informed and well educated when it comes to sexual activity which you all have spent this entire school year learning about correct?" The whole class nodded dully. "But today we are going to 

talk about the other side of the spectrum even though you all are young in age; most of you are probably well versed in pleasurable sexual activity,"

"Hell yeah I am baby," Dick let out a cat call, causing the entire room to burst into laughter.

"However," Helga glared at Dick. "On the other side of the scope, some did not choose to partake of it, but it was forced upon them. This is known as rape, or to a lesser degree, sexual molestation."

"So no bananas and rubber?" Dick asked innocently.

"Dick," Mrs. Hauser warned.

Dick sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes.

The guest speaker glared at Dick too and started up the power point. "1 out of every 6 American women have been the victims of an attempted or completed rape in their lifetime," Mrs. Taupa clicked a few slides and then showed some video about women's rights.

"Cassidy, it's just me. Woody Goodman. I'm going to remove my hand, but I don't want any yelling, you got it?" Goodman said.

Cassidy nodded with as much movement that he had. Woody dropped his hand, but he didn't relinquish his hold on the boy. His now free hand fingered the gun he had hidden in his pants. "How did you get in?" Cassidy asked timidly.

"You should never leave a key under the mat. It makes it too easy for someone to break it. Haven't you learned anything from the movies?" Goodman said, and as he began to jerk Cassidy's head back. Cassidy added an unexpected strength to it, and head butted Woody with the back of his head.

"Damn brat." Woody cursed as he lost his hold on Cassidy when he brought his hand to his head and Cassidy took that moment to grab the knife that was under the loaf of bread. "Leave me alone." Cassidy yelled, turning around and facing the mayor. But Goodman continued forward, hell bent on making Cassidy pay. As Goodman came in striking distance he raised his arm to grab Cassidy, but Cassidy took the knife and slashed Woody on the arm. He kicked out at Goodman, and then made a run for it.

Goodman grabbed his gun, took aim, and fired.

Cassidy grabbed at his arm as he ran through the house, and up the stairs.

A bloody handprint left on the wall.

--

"Even though it is usually and quite often women who end up scorned in a sexual harassment or rape cases there have been cases with men as well."

Logan sat up straighter and nudged Dick. "Hey, where is Beav?"

"Uh, he stayed home sick again," Dick kept his eyes on the power point since it was actually interesting.

Logan nodded and went back to chewing on his pen, not noticing his leg was shaking.

"About 3 of American men — or 1 in 33 — have experienced an attempted or completed rape in their lifetime." The woman kept going on and on and on…Logan was about to doze off. Why couldn't the lady's voice be more alluring? Not so dull.

"What the?"

Logan turned his head to his left and scrunched a brow at Dick, so did a few other students.

Dick looked over at Logan. "Beav just sent me a text saying 'HELP'" Dick shrugged.

--

Cassidy felt the pain more than he saw it. It was a mere flesh wound on his arm, Cassidy determined. Woody was good, an arm wound for another.

Cassidy jumped as he heard Woody ramming his father's office door. He had run to the only room in the house that had a lock. "Open this door, Cassidy." Goodman shouted, ramming the door again. "It's only going to be worse for you, if you don't."

Cassidy reached into his pocket pulling out his cell phone. He sent a txt to the one person that he trusted the most in the world even if he was a dick at most times. The phone had just flashed message sent when Woody succeeded in breaking the lock on the door. Cassidy dropped his phone in fear. "Who did you call?" Goodman said, eyeing the phone.

"N-no one." Cassidy answered nervously.

"Get up." Goodman said waving his gun at him. "I've had just about enough of this. I just wanted to have a friendly conversation, but now I think it's time for you to hold up the rest of your end of the bargain."

Cassidy backed up against the desk as Woody walked closer. He stopped when he was a foot within reaching distance. "Strip." Woody commanded. Cassidy's eyes widened. "Now! I'm not playing games anymore."

Left in his boxers.

--

Logan looked at Dick and then up at the speaker and she was going on and on about men being raped. Then it clicked. "Dick we need to go, now!" Logan said in a low whisper while standing up and pilling his books under his arm.

--

Kisses to his neck.

--

"What? Why dude?" Dick asked but still got up and followed his best friend out of the classroom, ignoring the looks and whispers from the class.

--

The hands played against his skin.

--

"Cass is in trouble." Logan said simply as he whipped his head back at Dick, telling him with his eyes this was not a joking matter; Cassidy was in some deep trouble. "We need to leave now!" Logan yelled and turned around to run to his car when he felt Dick's hand grabbing his shoulder back.

--

Woody loses his clothes. He's enjoying this.

--

"I am not taking another step until you tell me what the fuck is going on." Dick said his face etched with all seriousness.

--

Boxers are gone.

--

Logan took a deep breath before clapping his hand on Dick's shoulder as well. "Cassidy was molested." Logan said.

Dick took a step back and shook his head.

--

Flesh on flesh.

--

"Yes, Dick he has been and that's why he texted you. You need…Dick you…" Logan wiped his mouth with his hand before looking deep in Dick's eyes. "Where is Cassidy?"

"I told you, he stayed home today." Dick answered.

--

The fingers begin the stretching.

--

Logan nodded and thought for a moment before looking back at Dick. "I need you to go to the house and…get Cass. I am going to go get Keith. Alright? Dick, do you understand?" Logan put his other hand on Dick's other shoulder.

--

He pretends that he isn't really there because it only hurts when your eyes are opened.

--

Dick blinked his eyes a few times before rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah Logan I got it.' Dick mumbled before running off to his truck.

"You motherfucker!"

Both Cassidy and Goodman whipped their heads to the door and saw Dick and his clenched fists.

"Get the fuck off of my brother you sick fuck!" Dick shouted so loud that it made Cassidy flinch.

Woody didn't know what to think, he was so shocked that the boys brother actually gave a rats ass and was here.

"I said get the fuck off of him or so help me…never mind!" Dick yelled as he made his way over to Woody and punched him right in the face, knocking Woody off of Cassidy and up against the wall behind the desk. "Get up, fight like a fucking man or do you only get off by messing with kids heads?" Dick spat, sitting on his knees and grabbing hold of Woody's shoulder tightly as he threw punch after punch at his face. Dick was grunting he was putting so much force with each punch. Dick knew his vision was clouded with anger and rage but he didn't give a fuck about that all he cared about was making this son of a bitch suffer as much as he had put his baby brother through.

Cassidy moved backwards to the corner by his father's closet in fear watching his brother's fist connect with Woody's jaw for the umpteenth time it seemed.

"Dick! DICK!" Logan yelled and pulled Dick up off of Woody.

"No," Dick mumbled and shoved Logan off and continued beating on Goodman.

"Keith's here!" Logan yelled and attempted to pull his best friend off of the child molester but yet again his attempts failed. "Dick, stop or you're going to kill him!" Logan bellowed.

Dick felt something crack after socking Woody in the stomach with his bloody fist. He stopped, realizing something. "He's not moving…"


	3. PART 2

**Falling Inside the Black**

**FOUR WEEKS LATER…**

"Well Woody Goodman was sentenced to life in prison yesterday." Veronica greeted her dad in their kitchen. "And you know what they say about what happens to child molesters in jail…" Veronica shook her head as she laid the newspaper on the counter for her father to read and she grabbed a bowl of Cheerios.

"It's safe to say karma while get him honey." Keith patted his daughter's head before he filled his mug with coffee.

It seemed so wrong that such a small pill could cause so much damage, Cassidy thought as he glanced at the bottle in his hand. He took a single pill everyday as prescribed, but it was so easy to just take more than he needed and then everything would be fall to black.

He wouldn't have to deal with the dreams, the nightmares, and all the looks that he got from people in town. Cassidy hated to leave the house nowadays. All everyone did was stare. He was just fucking tired of all the looks, all the pity. He didn't need their pity, he didn't want it.

"Cassidy, it's time for lunch." Dick called from downstairs. He set the bottle down, apparently now isn't the time.

--

It's an hour later. The temptation is still there. Cassidy can't help but want it. The pills just sit in the bottle on the cabinet in his bathroom. It's like the pills are calling to him. Every time he walks past his bathroom he can feel his heartbeat quicken, just like it did that day Goodman came up behind him.

He didn't want it. He never wanted it. Some people are on Woody's side, they believe that Cassidy came onto him. There have been threats since Goodman was an important political figure of Neptune. That's why some don't believe Cassidy because someone as good as Woody could never do that.

Why did Goodman pick him? Did he just scream abuse me?

"Dude, pick up the phone. It's Mac." Dick yelled. Cassidy diverted his thoughts from the pills.

--

Thirty minutes later and Cassidy inched to the bathroom. He glanced around the room, his brother isn't there. No one to see him in his moment of weakness, no one to stop him. He was going to do it. He couldn't handle it. He wasn't that strong. No matter what anyone said.

A tear slid down his cheek.

He picked up the bottle. It didn't look dangerous at all. You would never think that something so small was dangerous, but that's why it's childproof.

He opened the bottle and his body shook with suppressed grief that he had never shown the world.

The pills fell to his hand. Could he really do this? Did he want this? What would happen to his brother? How come no one noticed how he was hurting? How did they never notice that he was slipping through the cracks? Why did no one see? Why did they only see Beaver, and never Cassidy?

He didn't want to be Beaver anymore. Beaver was the one holding the pills, not Cassidy. It's time that Cassidy took over. He couldn't do this. It would be admitting defeat, and that was something that Cassidy never did.

He dropped the pills back into the bottle.

He wiped his hand across his face erasing any trace of tears before walking away.

"You okay?" Dick asked, seeing Cassidy. Could he really go back to the way things were?

"Yeah," Cassidy said. "I'm okay."

--

"I think you're a…purple." Mac giggled, pulling herself off of her floor and walked over to her desk on her knees to fetch some purple nail polish for Cassidy's toenails.

"I'm a purple? What does that make me gay?" Cassidy asked, slightly chuckling, and the immediately wished he hadn't when Mac swung around and had a 'deer caught in a head light' look.

"That's not what I meant…or think…at all Cass…" Mac mumbled out fast as she stood on her feet and walked over to her bed, joining Cassidy there. "I…I just wanted to paint your nails…" She pushed a smile.

Cassidy looked down and nodded.

"Talk to me, tell me I didn't just ruin a moment?" Mac begged laying her head on his shoulder.

Cassidy looked up at Mac's ceiling in her room and let out a long sigh, laying his head on top of Mac's. "That wasn't what you and Dick were saying…"

Mac lifted her head and furrowed her brows at Cassidy. "What…what do you mean Cass?"

"Nothing, never mind." Cassidy mumbled and stood.

"Don't do that!" Mac stood as well and turned Cassidy around to face her. "You always back away."

"Maybe because it keeps me from saying things you don't want to hear." Cassidy shot back, meeting her stare.

"What are you talking about? What would I not want to hear? I am here for you Cassidy, why can't you get that?" Mac said sternly, she had to make sure Cassidy knew for sure that she was his support team. Her and Dick. "We are here for you," She put emphasis on 'we'.

Cassidy looked up into Mac's eyes and his face looked so defeated, so lost, so confused that it broke Mac's heart. So she pulled him into a hug, it was an awkward hug but at least it was something.

"I think I might be gay." Cassidy blurted out.

Mac kept her grip around Cassidy but pulled her head back in shock. "Really?"

"No, I just said that to make this even more awkward." Cassidy rolled his eyes and sat back on her bed.

Mac bit her lip and sat back down with him, giving him her full attention.

"I think I like guys and I am a little worried." Cassidy dusted some lint off of his slacks, refusing eye contact.

"Oh," Mac uttered. She wished she had something more to say but she really didn't.

"This isn't awkward at all," Cassidy chuckled sardonically and shook his head.

"Cass, it's alright if you're gay. I won't judge you." Mac rubbed his back and she could feel him tense so she pulled her hand back to her side. He was still pulling away.

Cassidy was silent.

"Hey," Mac moved her head in his view and smiled. "It's not like you need anyone's permission to like what you like."

Cassidy smiled and looked over at Mac, really looked at her. She seemed to be happier. He knew she was dating Dick now. Hell, everyone knew. It made Cassidy feel a little bit of guilt because towards the end of their relationship Cassidy was acting weird and had made Mac feel unwanted. "You don't think something is wrong with me?"

Mac tilted her head and gave him a small smile. She rested her forehead against his and shook her head. "Nope," She said simply. "Why would I think that?"

"Because you know," Cassidy whispered. Mac stared, uncomprehending. "Because of what _he_ did."

Mac bit the inside of her cheek. She hadn't thought about that. What do you say in a situation like this one? "Peaches or sausages?" Mac asked seriously.

Cassidy gave her a look.

"I'm kidding." Mac laughed at her attempt to lighten the mood. She didn't like seeing Cassidy like this. "Listen to my theory on life and its inhabitants. You are who you are; you're who you've always been. 

You are still the same person you were this morning as you will be tonight. Woody Goodman was a sick and twisted man with lots of issues and no regard for children." Mac half hugged Cassidy. "There is nothing he did or could have done to change who you are, who you were meant to be Cass, you gotta believe that. Or he wins."

Cassidy looked up at Mac and smiled lightly, nodding.

Mac smiled back and patted his knee, smiling to herself more when he didn't flinch or tense up. "Okay, so purple?" Mac held up the tiny bottle of purple nail polish and cocked an eyebrow.

Cassidy laughed and nodded.

Mac jumped off the bed and began painting his toenails.

"Thanks Mac, I mean it, for everything." Cassidy looked down at Mac and could see a long friendship waiting in their future.

--

"Psychologist Kailynn Gayat will be with you soon, if you would please take a seat." The receptionist said after they signed in. They moved to the waiting room.

It was sterile and quiet. Nothing like it is on the television, Cassidy thought. This didn't have a homey feeling or anything. How did the professionals believe that people would bare their souls to complete strangers in a place like this? Cassidy turned his head towards his brother.

This meeting required a family member to attend probably because in the previous meetings Cassidy would just sit in silence until the time was up. But having his brother here didn't make it any better. If Cassidy couldn't say the words to himself of what happened, how did they really except him to say them in front of his brother? Dick probably thought that Cassidy was weak and such a pussy. He probably wondered how someone like Cassidy could be related to him. No, there was no way that Cassidy could do this. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to hear that his brother was ashamed of him.

The door to the office opened and Mrs. Gayat stepped out. "Mr. Casablancas, I'll see you now."

"Are you ready for this?" Dick asked, setting his magazine on the table, but looking at Cassidy.

No, he definitely wasn't. Cassidy stood up, shook his head. "I'm sorry." And he walked out.

Dick stood and approached the psychologist. "I'm sorry about wasting your time." He looked at the empty door.

"It's fine. This isn't the first time that this happened, and it definitely will not be the last."

Dick nodded.

"But I am worried about Cassidy. The longer that he goes without speaking about what happened, the worse the repercussions are going to be."  
  
"What do I need to do?"

"A breakthrough needs to happen. It doesn't matter what kind. It can be anger, sadness, anything, but he needs to recognize that something horrifying did happen to him, but it doesn't make him weak. Other than that, you just need to continue to be there for him like you are."

"I will thank you. Seriously, thank you for all you have done." Dick answered.

"I'm afraid that I haven't done that much, at least not yet."

"I guess we will see you the same time next week." He shook her hand, and followed the same path that his brother had.

--

Dick heard someone knocking on his bedroom door and yelled "Yeah," His back was facing the door and he was playing a video game. But when he felt a set of warm arms wrap around his neck he dropped the controller and hung onto those arms and broke down.

Mac rested the side of her head on his and kissed him there while rocking them back and forth understandingly. She felt tears on her arms and her heart broke; for Dick and for Cassidy. Dick had been trying to cope with everything. He blamed himself and then he blamed his dad. But mostly he just blamed himself. "Shhh," She cooed and gave him kisses on his head again. Then she felt Dick's upper body keel over with chest rocking sobs as he cried out. Mac got on the bed behind her boyfriend and brought her knees up and one on each side of Dick and moved her arms to below his armpits, hugging him tightly while kissing his back.

"He…he ran out of the psychologists office. He can't talk about it and all I can do is," Hiccup. "Is stand there. I am afraid that he will cut me out completely. Shut me out. He can't…" Sob. "He cannot leave me too. That would be too…much. Too hard."

Mac pressed her cheek to his back and closed her eyes, releasing a few tears and nodded against him. "I know, I know, shhh,"

Dick took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down and get his breathing at a normal pace before leaning down to kiss Mac's arms and hands. "You're so good to me, why?" He whispered.

Mac chuckled and her response was another pressed kiss on his broad shoulder blade.

Dick smiled and took her hands in his, unwrapping her arms from him slowly. Mac took the hint and scooted out from behind Dick so he could get up. He then looked into Mac's eyes and saw everything she was feeling at that exact moment and felt at ease that she was feeling the same things.

Mac saw Dick's bottom lip start to tremble so she urged him to lie down with her; which he did. He looked so broken and scared for Cassidy. She saw a tear slither down his cheek and drop off his chin. As she cupped his cheeks he closed his eyes and moved in on her touch. "Mac," He breathed and felt fresh hot tears entering his eyes.

"Talk to me," She whispered and traveled up his bed so she was leaning her back against the headboard and Dick's head was in her lap. She closed her eyes as her hands weaved through his blonde mane.

"It's been three sessions with that Gayat lady and he walks out each fucking time. I can't hold his hand and make him. I want too but I can't something inside me tells me he has to make the first step." He paused. "Listen to me; I need to see a shrink." Dick chuckled.

"It's okay to feel that way Dick, I feel it too. I dated him and I didn't know. But we can't blame ourselves. He didn't tell us…for whatever reasons but we have to respect that. We have to be there for him now, more than ever. Don't let your guilt get in the way of helping him heal." Mac said massaging Dick's scalp lightly while her other hand rubbed his back encouragingly. "Everything you are feeling, all the questions…he has the same ones and feels the same way." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Is this why you texted me to come over?" She whispered.

"That and I was sorta hoping to get some action with my girl." Dick smiled boyishly up at his beautiful girlfriend.

Mac rolled her eyes and stopped running her fingers through his hair and crossed her arms. "I don't think I like you playing on my emotions like that."

Dick laughed freely and sat up. "Oh come on," He pulled her onto his lap which she did not protest just as he predicted. "Come here," His lips searched hers and they came together, molding as one and syncing back and forth like music. "Thank you baby," He showed gratitude through his lips against hers.

--

"It's a great day play to play Halo." Dick said in a sing song voice as he plopped himself down on the nearest couch with his controller.

"Dude, its fucking raining outside." Logan smacked Dick on the shoulder blade before settling down in a chair as well. Dick just shrugged a shoulder and smirked before turning the TV on to play the game. "So how is the little lady?"

"Oh she's great ya know, really great. And Beav's totally cool with it all. I was kinda worried when Mac told me to ask him. I was like I don't need my brother's permission to date the coolest girl in the world but, whatever, it's what she wanted." Dick shrugged and sliced up Logan's character with his sword.

Logan nodded.

"How's the pixie?" Dick wiggled his eyebrows at Logan but kept his eyes on the screen.

"She is still the pixie blonde." Logan smiled proudly and Dick chuckled lightheartedly. Veronica and he had gotten together after Cassidy's attack.  
  
They had been playing for about an hour and Dick wasn't winning like usual and that was a shocker.

"SHIT!" Dick stood up and kicked the coffee table.

"Dude, it is just a game, chill." Logan laughed.

Dick just nodded and rolled his shoulders while taking his seat.

"He doesn't talk about it." Dick whispered, after a few moments of silence except the noise from the game.

Logan looked at his friend and truly felt for the guy. It had to be hard. "Just give him time Dick, he will talk to you. He is just…this is hard for him. Just…give it time."

Dick nodded and finished off his beer before breaking Logan's character's neck off in the game. "He doesn't eat, or if he does I never see him. That isn't healthy." Dick bit back tears that were welcoming his eyes. "Dude, either he sleeps constantly or he stays up all twenty four seven. I am so fucking worried for him. I know I've been a dick my entire life to the little dude but…this, this I want-I need- to be that guy. That guy that is there for him. I need to be his brother."

Logan nodded.

Dick blinked and felt warm tears race down his face. "God, I should have known! He should have told me! I should have fucking known that there was something up! I am his brother damn it!" Dick cried and stood up, throwing his beer bottle across the living room, nearly missing Cassidy. "Cass…"

Cassidy stared at his older brother who was really crying now and then treaded over to him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to him, allowing him to cry on his shirt. "It isn't your fault Dick, I didn't tell you, I didn't tell anyone. This is my fault."

Logan stood up. "That was NOT your fault Cass! He abused you! Took your childhood away from you! He…he fucking hurt you!" Logan yelled, his voice choking with tears too.

Dick patted Cassidy's back before pulling away to look at his brother's eyes. It still made him feel sick that it was right in front of him and he had never seen it. He never saw his brother until the damage was done. "Logan's right Cassidy, this is so not your fault and I never want you to say that again." Dick bawled, wiping his eyes hastily.

Cassidy just stared at the two boys, not sure what to say. He was grateful and lucky, but he couldn't help but to think about a time where he wasn't so lucky; a time where he was indeed 'The Beaver', nothing more, nothing less. Nothing was expected of him and yet everything was thrown on his shoulders. "You guys don't need to do this," Cassidy spoke just above a whisper shaking his head.

Logan frowned and Dick stared. "What do you mean we don't need to do this? Do what? Care?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Well yeah, you guys never did before."

Dick looked at Logan and told him with his facial expression that Cassidy was right at least about Dick. Dick hadn't been the best brother and didn't qualify as a friend either. Logan dropped his head forward a bit and placed his hands on his hips. "Cass that was then, this is now. We care, a lot."

Cassidy nodded.

"We have a lot of years to catch up on don't we? And I am going to be the brother that I should have been."

"Well I guess I will take the plunge here. Please don't hate me for being this way…" Cassidy started but Dick cupped Cassidy's face.

"Nothing can ever, ever, make me hate you. Nothing. Nothing you could say or do. You are my brother and I love you." Dick proclaimed desperately.

Cassidy took a breath and looked at Dick in the eye. "I'm…gay." He muttered.

Logan looked to Dick and Dick looked to Logan then Logan looked to Cassidy. "Fruit Loops huh? That's cool." He smiled and Dick patted Cassidy on the back and they both turned to go back to their game.

"That's it? Nothing else? No…nothing?" Cassidy babbled, causing Logan and Dick to turn back around.

"Cassidy, it's cool you're gay. Now let's play some Halo and beat Logan." Dick grabbed Cassidy's shoulder and pushed him further into the living room. And like that all was forgiven and forgotten and accepted.

"Pshh, Dick's loosing horribly." Logan smirked, throwing Cassidy a controller.

Cassidy sat down on the couch with his brother, about to beat his new adopted older brother at a game that he was never asked to sit in on, let alone play with them. Cassidy was finally feeling like things were healing, things were coming together and little by little Cassidy was finding himself. Finding himself without all the dark trimmings attached, without the haunted ghosts. He wasn't Beaver anymore; he didn't know who that person was. That person disappeared when Woody Goodman was sent to prison for life. He was molested, multiple times, yes. But he wasn't going to let it over take him. He wasn't healed completely, no that would take more time but he was trying, he hadn't given up, hadn't taken the easy way out. He had chosen life.


	4. PART 3

**Falling Inside the Black**

**SIX MONTHS LATER…**

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go in to use the bathroom real quick." Cassidy stood up and walked inside the restaurant.

"So when is everyone getting here?" Mac asked Dick as she swayed her body back and forth to the music playing outside of Cerabinos Italian Eatery.

Dick looked at his cell phone before placing it back into his pocket and wrapping an arm around Mac. "Five minutes ago…" He chuckled, leaning in to kiss Mac on her cheek and held Mac's hand in his between them on the bench.

"Typical, typical," Mac shook her head and then felt shivers when Dick started kissing the patch of skin behind her ear. "Mmmm," Mac moaned quietly, enjoying Dick's mouth on her skin. "Logan,"

Dick pulled his head back and stared down at Mac. "Logan?"

Mac looked at Dick and smiled, trying not to laugh at his face, and nodded to Logan and Veronica who were walking over to them. "Logan and V are here."

Dick whipped his head to the side and rolled his eyes and stood. "Ah Ronnie! Aren't Private Eyes supposed to like all punctual and shit?" Dick shook his head.

Veronica laughed freely and shook her head. "Ah Dick,"

"Where's Cass?" Logan asked around after hugging Mac.

"He went to use the pooper." Dick replied vulgarly, earning a jab in his ribs from Mac's elbow, her surprisingly sharp elbow. "Jesus Mackie,"

Mac just rolled her eyes and then waved at Wallace and Piz. "Hey guys!"

"Hey M dawg, V, tweedle D and tweedle Dum."

"Hardee Har Har." Logan replied dryly.

"Hey, Piss is it?" Dick asked Piz. This time Veronica jabbed Dick in his other rib. "Ronnie! Shit, your elbow is sharper than Mackie's. JESUS." He rubbed his rib and pouted.

Mac leaned in and kissed his cheek and whispered, "Later tonight if you want to maybe you can jab me back?" She pulled back and smirked at Dick's shocked expression when he nodded.

"Seriously it is sickening how lovey dovey you two are."

Dick turned to see his brother walk out, rolling up the sleeves of his black button up dress shirt, and flipped Cassidy off. "Ha. Ha."

Mac smiled at Cassidy and winked at him.

Cassidy noticed a new face to their usual small group. He was kind of…cute? No, not cute. Hot. Really, really hot. All kinds of hot. _I sound like a girl._ Cassidy shook his head.

Logan witnessed Cassidy checking out Piz and had to resist the urge to say something.

_**--The most enjoyable Dick party…uh your table is available now…uhh…(cough) weirdo--**_

"Now how much did you have to pay for them to say that?" Veronica asked, giving Dick a devious smile, folding her arms. "Did you beg too?"

"Hey, I don't have to charge nothing they just come," Dick smirked, licking his lips and nodded seductively at Mac. "Ain't that right Mackie?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Mac closed her eyes and shook her head, rubbing her temples. "Oh God,"

"Guess that clears that topic..." Logan chuckled.

"What topic?" Mac and Dick asked at the same time.

"The topic of if you were good in the bedroom. We heard some people say Madison Sinclair has been saying you aren't." Cassidy smirked at his older brother and sneaked a glance at the friend Wallace brought; no one had fully introduced him.

"Who said that?" Dick demanded of his younger brother.

Wallace covered his mouth and Veronica put her forehead on his shoulder to conceal her smile. Dick was pissed.

"Just people." Cassidy shrugged.

Mac pursed her lips and walked over to her boyfriend, kissing him passionately on the lips, ignoring the gagging noises from their friends and then rested her hands on his chest. "Trust me baby, they were so wrong it isn't even funny." Mac gave Dick her famous devious smile and then patted his chest before turning around and walking into the restaurant. Dick followed her, holding her hand in his.

Wallace did a nod at Cassidy, saying hey and followed Dick and Mac.

"Hey I am Piz, I guess they don't do formal introductions huh?" Piz greeted, shaking Cassidy's hand.

Logan and Veronica watched from a few feet over, Veronica smiling excitedly.

"Ah, nah we don't really. We usually stick to ourselves. I'm Cassidy by the way." Cassidy smiled back.

Logan clasped Veronica's hand in his and began walking up to Cassidy but allowing Piz to walk inside first. "Oh, and Cass, Cass," Logan whispered to Cassidy, pulling the younger boy close to him. "Piz likes fruit loops." Cassidy raised his eyebrows in surprise and nodded.

After everyone was seated and looking at the menus Veronica nudged her boyfriend. "Well that was subtle," Veronica whispered to Logan.

"Subtle was never our suit," Logan shrugged and kissed Veronica on the cheek before looking down at his menu.

"So uh the mathletes tried to recruit me today." Wallace spoke up.

"No way," Veronica laughed, remembering their time as undercover college students their junior year in high school.

"Yes way," Wallace chuckled and looked over his menu.

"What did you say?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow at Wallace.

"Does this body look like math nerd material to you?" Wallace pointed a finger at his self and wore a look of seriousness.

"I don't think I am the right person to be asking that." Logan deadpanned.

Wallace turned to Dick and raised an eyebrow.

"For what it's worth dude, those math nerds ain't got shit on you." Dick nodded, causing the entire table to crack up, including Cassidy and Piz.

"King Kong," Veronica coughed and took a sip of her water.

Wallace rolled his eyes and looked over at Mac. "Did they get you?"

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"Please don't play that card with me." Wallace chuckled and clasped his hands together on the table.

Mac looked around at the table and slowly came to the realization of what he meant. "Shut up," Mac looked down at her menu and when she felt Dick tickling her sides she slapped his hand away. "No,"

"Come on Mackie, I don't like being confused, what are they talking about?" Dick pointed to Veronica and Wallace who were out of breath from laughing so hard.

Mac tilted her head, the head tilt famous from Veronica Mars, and Dick started to think how and when she had learned that and why was he just now noticing it. "Mac, baby," He begged.

Mac peered at Dick momentarily before letting out an exasperated sigh and rolling her eyes. "Fine," She glared over at Wallace.

Veronica sat up straighter. "Yeah, Mac how about you tell us all how you got your beetle?"

Mac glared over at Veronica. "You guys remember the Purity Test that caused all that damage?" She asked everyone. Everybody but Piz nodded. "Well your very own here made it." She announced, holding her palms upward and smiling.

Everyone's jaw dropped except for Wallace's and Veronica's…and Piz was just confused as he could get out. "I can't believe it, Mac ripped me off. I had to buy at least ten of those freaking test results." Logan sat back in his chair and smiled at Mac.

"No shit, I bought like…fifty." Dick stared at his girlfriend with a new sense of admiration. "My girlfriend thought that whole thing up?" He blinked, still not believing it.

"Oh did she ever, she even came to me to ask me to get in on it and we could become billionaires." Veronica laughed.

"Oh I believe it, Mac is gifted there." Cassidy agreed.

"And other places," Dick mumbled under his breath and earned a smack from Mac in the chest. "Seriously! Am I a piñata or something?" He glared playfully at Mac.

"I don't know honey are you?" Mac pursed her lips, but the smile in her eyes told him she was only giving him a hard time.

"Whatever it is still fucking hot. My girlfriend bummed off of all my 09er friends. Seriously, I knew I was lucky," Dick sat back in his chair leisurely and laid an arm around Mac's back and kissed her cheek. "So hot," He whispered in her ear.

"You DO realize that you helped buy her that small car right Dickie?" Veronica interrupted.

"Oh geez, I never thought about that. That car is fucking small dudes." Dick shook his head, playing with a strand of Mac's hair.

"It isn't that small Dick, you're just really tall." Cassidy said.

"Whatever," Dick waved the subject off.

After ordering their drinks and dinner the group talked about midterms and Mr. Woo's weird assignments.

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
__'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby _

Mac turned to Dick who was bobbing his head slightly to the beat. "Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow. Dick just shrugged and continued on.

_Walk in the room  
All I can see is you_  
"_Oh, starin' me down; I know you feel it too_…" Dick sang hitting an octave only dogs could hear.

"Seriously Dick?" Veronica asked her voice loud.

"What?" Dick looked around the table.

"Jonas Brothers? Really?" Veronica scoffed, throwing a sugar packet at him.

"What? It's catchy and don't look at me that way I stole it out of your boyfriends car." Dick looked across the table at his brother and the Piznarski guy from school and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, hey what are you two love birds talking about?" Dick asked, sounding too joyful for Cassidy's liking bringing everyone's attention to Cass and Piz.

"Nothing." Cassidy stuttered his face reddening.

Piz cleared his throat, remembering the song that was playing through the restaurant and pointed up. "I heard Joe say he wanted to record a song with Michael Jackson but he wanted a wall to between the two of them." Piz chuckled before taking a sip of his Pepsi. "Sick perv," He added.

Everyone at the table froze and looked to Cassidy.

Cassidy just laughed and clanked his glass to Piz's. "I'll drink to that." Cassidy lifted his drink to the others and gave them a questioning stare, instructing them to do the same.

Everyone did and then they all spent the rest of the evening laughing and talking, telling funny jokes and sharing memories.

It was time to pay the bill which Logan and Dick graciously took up on their own, what gentlemen. As everyone was gathering up their coats and what not Dick walked over to Piz and pulled him to the side as everyone started for the door.

"You hurt him. I kill you." Dick stated seriously, staring at Piz, his eyes piercing through Piz's.

Piz opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut, not really knowing what to say in a situation like this.

Dick gave a small, forced smile and put his hand on Piz's right shoulder. "Seriously there are things about Cassidy that you don't know and if you hurt him, well let's just hope you don't hurt him alright?" Dick winked and smacked Piz's shoulder, a little too hard for Piz's liking but he got it. Dick was looking out for his brother which he liked. He never pinned Dick as that type of person, let alone brother.

As they were all heading out, the laughter dying down as the cold California November breeze met their faces. Mac wrapped her arms sideways around Dick's waist and nuzzled her head under his shoulder while Veronica stood in front of Logan who wrapped his arms around her.

"Well that was really nice, I liked that." Veronica smiled swaying sideways a little, enjoying the hot kisses from Logan on her neck. She could tell he wanted to leave though. He had been a little too touchy throughout dinner and sending her naughty text messages underneath the table which made her giggle.

"Mhmm," Mac smiled and closed her eyes as Dick laid a kiss on the top of her head. He was always doing little things like that.

"Well I'm out, mom and I are heading out to drive to my grandma's house early in the morning. Later V, Logan, Cassidy, Mac and Dick. Later my brotha." Wallace bumped fist with his roommate and walked off to his car.

"Yeah I think I am going to get the little woman to her house before the father tries out that new gun he bought." Logan grimaced and hugged Mac and bumped fists with Dick. He turned to Piz and looked at him, the look reminded Piz of the look Dick had given him not two minutes prior. Piz felt the true meaning of "shaking in your boots". Then Logan nodded to Piz and walked off with Veronica.

"Bye guys!" She waved backwards.

"Bye," Everyone left said at the same time.

Dick and Mac turned around to give Piz and Cassidy some privacy.

"So want my number or?" Piz asked, sticking his thumbs in his front belt loops.

"Why so you can call me?" Cassidy smiled cockily and rose an eyebrow suggestively.

Piz leaned back slightly and rolled his eyes. "Yes, so I can call you."

"Alright it's," Cassidy began.

"They are soooooo cute," Mac squealed silently as she took another peak at Cassidy and Piz.

Dick smiled and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "You're such a girl."

"Take that back," Mac said sharply.

"No." Dick shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets, obviously pleased with himself for getting Mac all riled up.

"Dick Casablancas take it back right now." Mac glared.

"But why was it so bad, you're a girl and I like girls. So therefore me calling you a girl should be a compliment." Dick added with a wink and reaching for her hips but she smacked his hands away before turning around to see Cassidy handing Piz his cell phone back. Dick just laughed and walked over to her as well and linked an arm around her waist. "I am sorry; you're so not a girl." He bumped hips with Mac and she smiled despite herself and couldn't resist bumping her hip back. This turned into a hip bump war between the couple and ended with both parties on the concrete wincing.

Cassidy looked over at his best friend and his brother and tisked at them while shaking his head. "I guess that's my cue for time to go." Cassidy laughed.

Piz laughed as well and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Cassidy looked at Piz and smiled before reaching in for a hug which Piz complied.

Mac smiled brightly and avoided a knowing stare from Dick.

After Piz left, Cassidy walked back over to Mac and Dick. "Are you two five years old or something? Hip wars?" Cassidy laughed down at them but helped them up.

"Hey, I will always be a child at heart." Dick pointed his finger at Cassidy.

Mac scrunched her face up. "How can you be perverted constantly _and _be a child. I think that goes against everything logical in the world."

Cassidy agreed. "A perverted child? What's next? A sad clown?"

Mac started laughing hard, Cassidy joining in once he saw Dick's face.

Dick looked at the two of them and pouted. "You dudes suck!" He walked off to the car.

"And then there was two," Cassidy said after he quit laughing.

"Yes, so you like Piz?" Mac asked, her eyes twinkling.

Cassidy rolled his eyes. "Yes, go ahead be all…girly about it. Please, it would make this whole process soooo much easier on me." Cassidy said, every word dripped with sarcasm. But all he got was a swift kick in the shins. "Shit Mac, not the girly I was looking for." He rubbed his shin.

"Don't call me girly, I am not girly." Mac ordered.

"Yes, you are. You are girly." Cassidy smiled at her.

"Nope, I am not." Mac folded her arms and started her walk to Dick's truck. Cassidy following close behind, snickering at Mac's behavior. "Say it or I will kick and or knee something a little further north of your shins."

"Mac, you're a girl so you have the right to be girly and not be ashamed of it." Cassidy continued.

Mac turned her head to the right slightly, staring quizzically at Cassidy. "Okay. You're girly too,"

Cassidy threw his head back in laughter as they entered the truck.


	5. PART 4

**Falling Inside the Black**

**ANOTHER SIX MONTHS LATER…**

Mac and Dick and then Veronica and Logan were waiting out front of the Neptune High gymnasium. When Dick saw Cassidy's goofy ass grin he snapped a bright picture. "Hey Grad," He grinned, proud to be Cass' brother.

"Damn that was bright," Cassidy rubbed his eyes and then felt an unexplainable new weight on him. Okay so it was explainable. "Veronica," He patted her back.

"Snookums, let the man breathe," Logan lightly tugged on Veronica's pony tail.

"Sorry," Veronica stepped back into Logan's arms.

Cassidy smiled at Veronica before meeting Mac's dark blue eyes. She walked over and gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek. "I am so proud of you," She whispered and then pulled away, winking.

"Another Casablancas graduatin'!" Dick hollered and threw his fist in the air before bumping it with Cassidy's.

Cassidy was going to say something about Dick's grammar when he felt a hand slap his ass.

"Be sure to get your freaky freak on tonight CC."

"Korny?" Veronica and Mac exclaimed at the same time.

"The one and only, hey Ronica looking fine as hell and Mac…scrumptious. Later dudes," Korny ran off.

"Is there something we should know Cass?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Uh no?" He laughed, he too surprised at Korny's actions. He was most likely high. The only 08 senior to be high on weed for graduation.

"So anyway, remember you are to come to my house after this and before you go to the all night grad party." Veronica reminded Cassidy and he nodded.

"Well I can see you need to go talk to your peeps so…Mac and I are going to leave and pick up your gift but see you at Ronnie's in like an hour?" Dick asked. "I am so proud of you little buddy."

Cassidy nodded.

Even though it was extremely crowded and loud Cassidy could still see his brother hoisting Mac up and over his left shoulder and he could hear Mac's desperate laughs and pleas to be put back down on the ground.

"Yeah we will take off too, gotta get the house set up for the big graduate." Logan smiled and brought Cassidy into a big bear hug and patted him a few times on the back. "You did it man, you made it." Logan whispered.

Cassidy knew what he meant and he had to agree. He made it through the tragedy and all the pain and the tears. He made it and he had never felt better. He smiled as Veronica and Logan walked away as well.

"Cassidy! Cassidy, over here!" Piz yelled, trying to make his way to him through the crowd after graduation. Cassidy turned his head away from his friends when he heard his name being shouted through the loudness of everyone. He saw Piz and started running towards his boyfriend. They stopped in front of each other.

"Congratulations." Piz said grinning. "I am so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

Cassidy threw his arms around Piz, pulling him close. "Thank you for believing in me. I know that you know that I haven't told you everything…"

"Cassidy, stop. It's okay." Piz murmured in his ear.

"No, it's not. When we first met, I heard what my brother said to you. There is a lot about me that you don't know."

"And I respect that."

"I know you do and I love you for that."

"You love me?" Piz said smiling, his eyes wide.

"I do, and you know that you butthead." Cassidy said, smacking Piz on the arm. "But that's why I feel that you deserve to know everything about me." Cassidy said. "I'm ready to tell you all of it."

Piz smiled down at Cassidy, "I have to tell you something too. I love you as well."

Cassidy smiled at Piz and they embraced each other in the middle of the crowd as the rain began to fall down on them. Everyone ran for cover, but Cassidy and Piz stood there in the rain holding each other.

**end**


End file.
